


剃刀邊緣

by Sheng



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America 3 Civil war, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheng/pseuds/Sheng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>內戰之後的東尼該做什麼。</p>
            </blockquote>





	剃刀邊緣

**Author's Note:**

> 作者：生如初見（Sheng）

馬克杯輕巧地放在桌上。  
「謝了。」東尼從繁雜的設計圖中抬頭，布魯斯靠在他的桌邊啜著咖啡，將散在眼前的三十七種構想概念圖盡收眼底，「你想過聯絡趙海倫嗎？」  
「她還在重建實驗室，不過她說一有新的進展會通知我。」  
科學家透過鏡片的目光落在紙張的邊緣，他眯起眼，從東尼手臂下方抽出最下面一張設計圖，圖上畫了一個叉，布魯斯仔細端詳它的結構線和使用原理，「這構想很大膽。」  
東尼抽走了設計圖，揉成一團，扔進腳邊的垃圾桶，「不需要冒這種險。」  
「有利有弊，和你的反應爐一樣。」  
「那不是他真的義務，羅迪可沒賣過軍火。」  
「東尼，」布魯斯將指掌按在他的肩頭，「你做得夠多了，剩下的讓我來。」  
東尼揉著鼻樑，「我沒辦法，布魯斯，我睡不著。」  
布魯斯輕柔地說，「我不是讓你休息。」他打開電視，畫面出現英國倫敦西敏寺教堂的爆破畫面，「特勤組傳回消息，參加首相國喪的總統目前下落不明，同時有人目睹在附近發現疑似酷寒戰士的人物出沒。」  
幻視頓時穿牆而來，「聯合國專案小組要求我們前往當地支援。」  
「可是——」  
「去吧，東尼。」布魯斯平淡地說，「這裡有我。」

 

「知名企業家，同時復仇者聯盟的鋼鐵人，東尼‧史塔克，再一次拯救總統。」鏡頭轉到東尼身上，「你覺得這次的任務最困難的地方是？」  
「我們損失了很多戰力，我擔心我們可能無法應付更多的——抱歉，我想我不該說這個。」他露出微笑，「這一切交給專案小組進行判斷。」  
「民眾要求你對史蒂芬‧羅傑斯與巴奇‧巴恩斯的失蹤給出一個說法，並表示在復仇者聯盟交出他們倆人之前，拒絕接受復仇者聯盟的任何幫助。關於這一點，你的看法是？」  
「巴奇‧巴恩斯並不屬於復仇者聯盟，而史蒂芬‧羅傑斯拒絕簽署協定，復仇者聯盟不為他們倆位的任何行為作出擔保，亦不負責他們的任何決定。」  
「關於拒絕接受幫助的民眾，你們是否有應對政策？」  
「大部分的民眾在遇見生死危機時，都會配合撤離，但我們不會放棄救助任何一條生命。」  
「所以你會強制救助拒絕接受的民眾？」  
「會有這樣抗議的民眾，通常是我們拯救地球時成為戰爭下犧牲品的家屬。我們正在討論如何避免更多無辜的犧牲，特別是要保護民眾的生命與財產——在他們不需撤離的前提。」  
「哇噢，這是、可是——具體而言，該怎麼做呢？」  
「我希望你永遠不需要知道答案。最後一個問題。」  
「好吧，有人目睹未簽署協定的浩克，也就是布魯斯‧班納博士出現在復仇者聯盟大廈，這是否與你之前宣稱的『不知道其他失蹤的復仇者在何處』有所牴觸？」  
「班納博士做為一個朋友與設備共同開發者的身份留在復仇者大廈，事實上，『不撤離民眾的保護機制』就是他主導的項目，浩克未來將不會做為復仇者聯盟的成員出戰，布魯斯亦不隸屬專案小組的管轄。感謝各位的提問。」

 

東尼踏入大廈時，布魯斯剛用過中餐。「漂亮的一戰。」  
「砲火猛烈啊。」東尼疲憊地坐在餐桌邊，「我順便解決了你的問題。」  
「我看見訪談了，」布魯斯倚著桌緣，「『不撤離民眾的保護機制就是他主導的項目，浩克未來將不會做為復仇者聯盟的成員出戰，布魯斯也不隸屬專案小組的管轄。』謝了，東尼。」  
「那本來就是你的主意。」東尼咬了一口漢堡，口齒不清地說，「絕佳的主意。」  
「我們的主意，」布魯斯強調複數型，「我們。」  
「你先提了薇若妮卡。」東尼兩三口將漢堡吃得一乾二淨，又喝了一口黑咖啡，「該上工了。」  
「薇若妮卡本來就是我們的主意，我只是提醒你。」布魯斯走在東尼身後，「我改了一點設定，你看適不適合。」  
東尼走到書桌前，桌上散亂的紙張已收納整齊，最上面一張設計圖畫出了一個半圓弧，「這是——能量？」  
「我忽然想到，當初洛基打開蟲洞的裝置全身罩在能量之下，不受任何傷害。所以，我認為比起薇若妮卡使用金屬罩住攻擊範圍內的住家，不如使用能量罩。」  
東尼聚精會神地盯著圖上的說明，連著三四張的設計圖上精確寫出了設計雛形與原理，「能量能影響能量，卻不能攻擊能量，除此之外，物理攻擊全數失效。」他的精神忽然變得高亢，大喊道，「太漂亮了，布魯斯！如果世界上有一個人能夠解決我的問題，那只能是你！」  
布魯斯平靜地接受他的稱讚，「你同意的話，我建議我們即早開始測試。」  
「百分之百同意！」東尼用手攬過布魯斯的肩，「接下來就等專案小組的判斷失誤了。」  
「會有機會的，東尼。」布魯斯用手捧著他的臉，情真意切地注視著他，「所以，現在，去睡吧。」  
「布魯斯，愈早證明我們能控制自己，他們才有名目回來！」東尼掙脫布魯斯的掌控，「我們還得自己成立戰損評估小組，我知道軍方有這種人才，我們——」  
「東尼。」布魯斯壓著他的肩，收緊指掌的力道，「這裡有我，你信任我嗎？」  
「百分之一百二十的信任。」東尼毫不猶豫地回答。  
「謝謝。」布魯斯柔和地微笑，「所以，去睡吧。我會看住你的背後。」  
東尼垂下頭，將額頭抵在布魯斯的肩，聲音模糊不輕，「我睡不著，布魯斯，還有那麼多、那麼多事沒有做。」  
布魯斯輕輕擁抱他，「這就是我在這裡的原因。你解決我的問題，我也會解決你的。」

 

東尼走回大廳時，布魯斯正靠坐在沙發上沉睡，他輕手輕腳地靠近，拿下科學家的眼鏡，布魯斯沒有被驚醒，顯然他太累了。  
東尼將眼鏡折疊好，擱在桌上，拿過自己的西裝外套蓋住布魯斯，一通電話響了起來。  
來自首爾。

「嘿，海倫。」  
「東尼，布魯斯在嗎？」  
東尼比了一個噤聲的手勢，走離沙發，壓低聲音回答，「他在睡覺。」  
「那我先跟你說吧。關於羅迪的狀況，再生搖籃的確能修復他受損的細胞，但他斷裂的骨頭無法在短期內全數修復，缺損的鈣質也是另一項問題。」她用一個手勢打住東尼的追問，「但是，如果我們在他斷裂的脊椎處植入支撐物，並說服他的神經，這是他自有的細胞與骨骼，讓他的神經能自然接受與傳遞訊息，他就有機會能回到正常人的行動模式。」  
「太好了，」東尼輕聲歡呼，「那確定可行嗎？」  
「東尼，現在要做的事，就是尋找合適的支撐物質。它要能與人體細胞相容，具有足夠堅硬的支撐力，又能柔軟地配合身體最細微的舉動。你知道我的意思嗎？」  
「汎合金。」東尼低聲說，「我會詢問瓦干達。謝謝你。」  
「感謝布魯斯吧，他先提出金屬嫁接的建議。如果沒有他在有機生物的經驗，只憑再生搖籃的技術，無法達成你的期望。我們可能需要幻視配合做些實驗，有近一步的消息，我會再聯絡你們。」  
「好，晚點見。」

趙海倫的影像在東尼掛斷電話時消失，東尼回到他的書桌前，睡前只是雛型的能量罩設計圖上已經寫上了精確的輻射劑量。  
能量罩的想法很美好，實行起來仍有許多困難點，首先是能量的來源，這是東尼的強項，所以布魯斯留下這一塊空白等待東尼補齊。  
其次是能量罩對人體的影響，換句話說，他們還得考慮能量罩的使用時間，它必須控制在人類所能接受的最高劑量之下。  
除此之外，發射的波長也需要列入考慮，如何將能量作出最有效率的應用。  
設計圖上還留待許多未解的難題，但布魯斯已經標明了所有會碰見的問題，接下來，他們只需要一項一項地解決，成功就指日可待。

在經過這一切之後，東尼第一次感覺到，他遇見的所有困境，都有能被解決的一天，而那一天不會太遙遠。  
他在書桌前坐了下來，埋首開始計算反應爐所能提供的最大能量，調整能量轉換的方式，設計能量罩的發射設備。

 

兩小時後，布魯斯睜開眼睛，東尼垂首的背影映入眼簾。  
他看起來不再那麼沮喪，布魯斯甚至能聽見微小的旋律在空中飄蕩，那樣很好。  
他們需要做的事很多，但急躁只會影響思考，拖慢速率，做出錯誤的判斷。  
就算他們背了這麼、這麼多責任，仍要一項一項來。  
他們會把事情做對，他們會把事情做好。  
他們能解決問題，他們能反敗為勝。

因為，他們擁有回到正常狀態的東尼‧史塔克，他們擁有世界上獨一無二的寶藏。

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 一點想法，不看不影響：）
> 
> 從看完首刷之後，就一直在想東尼會面對什麼問題，如何解決問題，要治本不能治標。  
> 雖然兩個人相互理解只需要信任，但兩個人要能共同解決問題而非互相妥協，還是要擁有同樣高度的視野才能做到，所以我還是堅信布魯斯一定能幫上忙的XD
> 
> 我私心地希望東尼能夠真正解決被加諸的問題（世界監督，民眾的不信任，復仇者如何名正言順的回歸），而不是無奈的一直妥協再妥協。困境一定會有出路的，只是沒看見，只是沒想到，但一定會有的。
> 
> 沒寫出來的大概是，如果人民對專案小組失去信任，那麼復仇者就不需要遵守協定了，（也許復仇者會有自己的戰損評估小組，但不聽聯合國指揮），或者會有協定的例外條例（結果總在例外？XD）是個成也輿論敗也輿論的方法XD  
> 所以沒簽協定是不能出動的。但是聯合國一定會慢半拍，一定會引起民怨，被犧牲的一定會抗議。東尼要等這個時間趁機爭取權益或修改協定。
> 
> 隊長和浩克不一樣在於，隊長是「沒簽他也想出戰」，那他就會變罪犯。  
> 浩克沒簽在於，布魯斯不一定（甚至是不會想出戰），所以他目前有沒有簽沒有大問題，並不是「東尼不讓浩克出戰」，而是「布魯斯沒有出戰的意思」，那這樣協定就與他無關了。  
> 東尼想讓隊長簽是因為，所有他要求簽名的對象都會想出戰，要出戰一定要簽協定，不然就是罪犯。  
> 他不希望他的朋友是罪犯：）


End file.
